Persona
by Myuzika HerAphrodite
Summary: Fict yang didedikasikan untuk event [#MariBerpuisi] sorry masih acak-acakan /ngaku


**Seraph Of The End milik Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari fict ini.**

 **Genre : Poetry & Crime (perpaduan yang...aneh, saya tau kok TvT)**

 **fict ini didedikasikan untuk event [#MariBerpuisi]**

 **happy reading, semuanya~ ^v^)~**

* * *

 _Malam terselimut kelam_

 _Bintang muncul pun enggan_

 _Sosok malaikat menuruni bumi_

 _Menemuiku yang bersusah hati;_

 _._

 _Bukan,_

 _Bukan malaikat pengantar nikmat_

 _Melainkan pengantar nyawa;_

.

#ssSssSss#

Terlumpuhkan sudah syaraf Yuuichirou. Ditelanjangi oleh kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya, malaikatnya, hanya berniat membalas dendam. Dendam kesumat dari manusia berpangkat ayah, yang menghapuskan nyawa kedua orang tua Mikaela.

Katakan pada Yuuichirou, apakah semua kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan selama ini...

hanya ilusi belaka?

hanya...ilusi...?

#ssSssSssS#

.

 _Kenangan indah tanpa ampun berputar_

 _Mengapa diri ini enggan melupa?_

 _Akankah karena sosok rupawan malaikat?_

 _Walau ribuan kali sudah merapal_

 _Semoga daku amnesia saja;_

.

#ssSssSssS#

Dalam pelarian, air mata sudah mengalir, meluber, membanjiri wajahnya. Ingin kaki melumpuh saja, mengantarkan nyawanya pada kekasih tercinta. Tapi insting mendorongnya menjauh.

Terpaut jarak di belakang, perlahan sang malaikat pencabut nyawa Yuuichirou mendekat. Selangkah demi selangkah tercetak memecah sepi. Sepatu pantofel yang berbenturan dengan aspal menjadi lagu kematian Yuuichirou.

Apakah benar, hanya Yuuichirou yang berbahagia sementara Mikaela tak pernah menganggapnya? Yuuichirou menengokkan kepala ke belakang, meniti sosok serba putih itu.

Wajah datar yang menyamarkan isi hati, gerakan tubuh yang halus tak bercela.

#ssSssSssS#

.

 _Ku tak ingin berlari menjauhimu_

 _Oh malaikatku..._

 _Apalah arti kehidupan?_

 _Apalah arti kebahagiaan?_

 _Bila kulakukan tanpamu?_

.

#ssSssSssS#

Yuuichirou ambruk lima menit setelahnya. Lebih memilih menanti kematian di tangan sang kekasih. Kaki dan hati sudah berkompromi. Lagipula hidup dengan kebencian dari yang terkasih adalah skenario terburuk.

Mikaela menatap dalam diam, pun kaki masih dengan intensitas yang sama mendekat pada Yuuichirou yang terduduk sekarang.

Lima meter menjadi jarak antara mereka. Mikaela mengacungkan pistol miliknya.

"Selamat tinggal...Yuu-chan."

DOR!

#ssSssSssS#

.

 _Ketika netra terhapuskan cahayanya,_

 _Kulihat matanya,_

 _'Apakah itu air mata?'_

 _Secarik senyum kurakit di tepian bibir_

 _"Aku rela mati jika itu untukmu, sayang"_

.

#ssSssSssS#

Nafas Yuuichirou tersengal-sengal. Mikaela sungguhlah kejam, menembak bukan tepat di jantung. Membuat kematiannya menjadi momen menyakitkan. Berjuang meraup udara yang tercekat dari paru-paru.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit!

Dalam kesakitan, Yuuichirou menatap Mikaela. Retinanya tidak mampu menangkap gambaran yang jelas saking sakitnya. Namun, Yuuichirou yakin matanya tidak salah lihat.

Mikaela menangis, menangis dengan menjatuhkan pistol dan sekarang bersimpuh di dekatnya.

Rupanya cinta bukan hanya Yuuichirou yang rasa. Bibir bergerak merapal kata.

Mikaela menangis lebih keras kala membacanya.

#ssSssSssS#

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Jadi ceritanya, ayah Yuuichirou adalah seorang hitman yang telah membunuh orang tua Mikaela saat Mikaela masih kecil. Dia mengetahuinya saat diberitahu oleh keluarga angkatnya dan ingkn menuntut balas. Lah malah seperti cerita mainstream lainnya, dia malah jatuh cinta. Tapi karena janjinya, tetap aja Yuuichirou dibunuh.**

 **Dan kenapa Yuuichirou lari? Bayangin aja, pacar datang bawa pistol, dan bilang kubunuh kau. Jika kamu masih ingin menjalani hidup pasti panik, ketakutan dan berusaha melarikan diri kan? (Entah ya, aku ngasal)**

 **btw... INI PUISI APA BUKAN KENAPA HASILNYA FAILED KAYAK GINII, GOOOAAAARRRR! *BANTING MEJA* /keps**

 **semoga dilain kesempatan aku bisa bikin yang lebih baik.**

 **Semoga cemilan kecil-kecilan yang saya bikin ini cukup memuaskan ^^**

 **.**

 **Regard, Myuaw /plakk**


End file.
